Gravity
by ForeverAnon
Summary: *Kalagang* Post 1x12 Kala and Wolfgang have distanced themselves from each other after their "That's why you have to marry Rajan" exchange but struggle to deal with their constant pull toward each. Whilst Kala tries to accept a relationship with Rajan, Wolfgang realises how much he regrets his words and strives to undo them. Angst, Jealousy, A WIP.
1. Dwelling

Gravity

Chapter 1: Dwelling

Wolfgang sat crouched in the corner of his apartment, his body tensed and rushing with the aftermath of recent events. He forcibly swallowed and peeled his sweaty palms from the wooden floorboards to scratch back his damp hair. This wasn't like him. He didn't dwell on things, he got things done and moved on, it was the way it had to be. The way it must be. He shivered as his mind blinked back to his bloody past and shook his head. What was done, was done. So why was he letting it get to him this way.

Why now? What had changed besides the fact that he was now connected to eight other human beings scattered around the world of whom he had not met but felt closer to in ways that were unexplainable.

 _Kala._ Wolfgang's mind clicked into place like a battery had been pushed into it's slot.

Her image immediately flashed into his mind and for a second he swore his heart stopped and throbbed a little, a tiny tinge of pain that hurt more than any gash or bruise.

 _Kala._

And her expression of disappointment, fear…

 _Disgust?_

Wolfgang winced.

He had not wanted her to see that side of him. He had known that it would be difficult to hide but that hadn't stopped him wanting to protect her from the evil parts of him that which he had learned to somehow coexist with. He had not wanted her to meet the monster but now she had and now she knew.

He was struggling with this truth as much as she was.

 _She'll never look at me the same again._ He had realised on more than one occasion but it didn't hurt any less each time.

Wolfgang had tried for days now to let her go, to tell himself that he did not for one second regret the last words he had said to her but deep deep down, he knew that it was all false, that he could not let go. It was if, almost, that it wasn't even in his hands to make such a decision.

The more he coward away and tried to deal with the distance, the more the everlasting pull between him and her seemed to tease and mock him.

 _That's why you have to marry Rajan._

His own words revolved around his mind, stabbing him repeatedly, leaving self-inflicted wounds that he could not lick and calm. The sentence still flickered in his head and a sudden ball of fear and jealousy exploded within him. She wasn't his. He knew that but the thought of her with another still managed to irk him.

He wondered where she was, what she was doing, what she was thinking?

 _What if she has married him?_

Wolfgang clenched his fists at the thought. He thought about the so called perfect prodigal groom and growled internally at the image of him beside Kala at the wedding, tied to her in the presence of fire and blood, their tie laced with flowers and garlands mocking him with their beauty.

His head rushed with these thoughts and he urged himself to calm down. She hadn't married him yet.

 _She hasn't. If she had I'd know._

On realising this he finally calmed, he closed his eyes and focused on his breaths imagining that all around him was just water, gently lapping water, the coolness of a swimming pool enveloping him.

He used this method often and often it worked.

However, when Wolfgang opened his eyes he found that the four walls of his bedroom had vanished and the view he faced was far more serene and peaceful. He overlooked a beautiful orange sunrise, bursting ripe but mellow like the soft haze of peach's skin.

Then suddenly the wooden flooring of his room too melted away and He then felt a warm and gentle lap at his ankles. They were deep in water. As Wolfgang looked down and around him he found that he was facing the sea. It rippled in calming rings around him and he wadded around turning to face a beach of soft shifting sand.

Wolfgang began to walk out of the water towards the shore and the sand that soon met his feet was warm grainy and wonderful. He clenched his toes softly as he felt it beneath his feet and he took a deep breath of the fresh and spiced smelling air. This was her home; this was her world. Kala's. It had taken him seconds to realise it.

Immediately his eyes began searching for her knowing that she had to be nearby, he stepped forwards and let his senses guide him. It didn't take him long to find her. The beach was more or less empty this early in the morning besides a few bunches of children kicking about a dusty football in the distance.

Kala sat amongst the sand wrapped in a turquoise chiffon dress. Her hair was loose and free and she looked as radiant and beautiful as ever. The honey tones of her skin blended so well with the colours of the sky it was as if the image was a painting and she had been painted with the colours of the sunset itself. Wolfgang took a moment to admire her from afar. He feared that he was a contaminant to this scene. A mythical sea monster come to ruin her peace and serenity. He considered turning away, hiding and just watching her until the moment passed but something inside him tugged him close.

 _Gravity…_

He recalled the words spoken on her lips and as the tide fell back and forth wondered if she was thinking about him. He wondered if she missed him the slightest bit as much as he missed her. He then shook of the thoughts finding them seemingly selfish.

After the events with Will and Riley, the struggle to keep Will safe from the Whispers, the fear of their cluster being found. All eight of them were on edge.

 _I'm probably the last thing she's thinking about._

Wolfgang thought bitterly and again considered turning away but it was too late.

She had seen him.


	2. Beach Beseech

Chapter 2: Beach Beseech

Kala had come to the beach to find some peace. She had recently been struggling with sleeping and it confused her greatly. Having being brought up in a noisy restaurant, sounds never disturbed her. In fact, she leisurely could sleep through all the hustle and bustle with ease. She preferred it that way but not lately. Recently, even small sounds managed to rouse her and she often jolted awake in the night unable to bring herself to rest.

And so, Kala had made her way to the beach, it's name was Chaupati and she had been visiting it from ever since she was a child. It could easily be called the most popular beach in Mumbai, also a key location for her favourite Hindu festival, the Ganesh Chaturti and it reminded her of her home, her family and her faith.

She breathed gently as she watched the waves and listened to her surroundings. Whether it was the young boys arguing over their cricket scores, or the beeping cars of Marine Drive that never really ceased, it was all music to her ears and warmth to her heart.

She bowed her head a little as her thoughts wondered to the causes of her unrest, the reasons she suspected were behind her restless nights. It was true that they were all unsettled. All eight of her cluster, she worried for each of them after Wills encounter with Whispers but somehow she knew that this was by far the only source of her troubles.

Rajan had left her a letter which she had only recently received and plucked up the courage to open. In it he implored she reconsider their relationship and accept his offer to start afresh. To begin again without the complications of his father's view which although he respected, did not outweigh is feeling for her.

 _I am not ready to let go of you Kala, I love you._

Rajan's words flashed into her mind and Kala winced a little. Despite the words being affectionate and passionate, at the present they didn't seem to bring her all the comfort she felt she should feel. She didn't understand quite the reason why but that was the way it was. Her friends and relative told her all too often what an ideal match he was for her. Good looking and strong, smart and kind, caring and understanding and Kala often felt that maybe she was just being too selfish and too fickle for not feeling the same for him. Yet, as much as she tried she could not bring herself to love him.

However, as Kala had read the letter again and again she had found that she could also not see a reason to decline the offer and so she had sat down and written a note. Not to pledge her undying love but to agree to try because right now that was all she could do.

 _After all he said so too_ she thought remembering Wolfgang's words but then shook her head to brush off the memory. She's been doing that a lot with her thoughts of him. For some reason she just couldn't seem to face him and when she did she only heard his instruction to her. His one-line explanation.

 _That's why you have to marry Rajan._

That's what he had said and it seemed to shut her from him completely. His tone had been so resolute that it almost scared her and that look, that look in his usually soft and deep eyes had scared her even more so. Kala shivered. Event thinking about him had such an effect on her and her heart seemed to lose all its knowledge of retaining a regular beat.

But she could not forget what he had done. The way he had killed so coldly.

Kala sighed and lowered her eyes chewing her lip in thought. She reached forwards and swirled her finger in the sand to draw a shapely small little heart. She rested chin on her hands and stared at it deeply almost hoping that the answer would come to her. Anything, a sign.

 _Ganesha_

She prayed softly, silently.

When Kala looked up she could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat and a dull ache appeared in place of it. She gasped, catching her breath to stop herself from speaking his name. Her breathing hitching as something within her fluttered and flapped, refusing to be stilled. Kala found that peace had be plucked away from her. She saw him and ripples travelled within her, just like in the waters from which he had stepped out of.

 _Wolfgang._

Her mind soared as she studied his face. Although physically he remained strong, tough, hardened and unaverred, Kala noticed a change in him. He seemed defeated, deadbeat, like something had been stripped away from him. She wondered what that could be. Suddenly, Kala wished to know. She felt and ache to be close to him and didn't understand whether it from coming from her or him because they were connected. So strongly connected.

Kala stood up and as he saw her move, Wolfgang automatically began striding towards her, something inside him was tugging him to her, it was so powerful that he felt like running. He had been afraid that she would turn and walk away but she hadn't. Something inside her had lurched.

Kala saw him move towards her and her mind began hurtling like crazy, she thought about her note to Rajan, the killing, her family, her cluster but for some reasons all she wanted was him, Wolfgang... Kala took a deep breath.

 _Is this love?_

Just as she thought this however, Kala felt an arm on her wrist. It tugged her almost trying to wake her from something.

"Kala?" A voice called and Kala turned to face her captor and her face flooded with shock and surprise as she found herself looking up at Rajan.

"I got your note and I came to see you, your family told me you came to the beach, is everything okay? What are you looking at Kala?" he asked her, looking at her line of sight in confusion.

Wolfgang stopped within his track and he found his body tensing, toes clenching the hot sand a little too tightly. Suddenly, the sand didn't feel as soft anymore. Wolfgang's eyes widened as he located Rajan and he found his breath was getting stuck within his throat. He was also warmer, much warmer and sweat glistened on his forehead as his teeth tightened within is jaw.

He watched the scene unfold in a strange despair. He found that his hands beside him were curling to fists and his emotions whirled into a mix of pain, anger, jealousy….so much all at once.

Rajan turned Kala towards him and Wolfgang almost felt like growling.

"Nothing." Kala said faintly but still kept turning towards Wolfgang. Although she didn't notice she was resisting her fiancés hold.

Wolfgang noticed this and while it angered him to see her trapped he also in his mind found hope _._ She didn't love Rajan. Whatever she was telling herself had to be some sort of confusion, some sort of self-reassurance.

 _It's not over._ He told himself.

 _It's not over._

Wolfgang cursed inside.

He had made such a big mistake.

 _She belongs with me._


	3. Bittersweet Coffee

Chapter 3: Bittersweet Coffee

Kala felt as if she were lost and floating within her own thoughts as she walked down her bustling local streets. It had not taken long at all for the city to boom into it's usually busy clamber. Kala could hear the little street children winding through the traffic on their warm and worn out bare feet often searched for tourists, to sell homemade sweets or pretty flowers or trinkets.

 _They'd choose him…_

Kala found herself thinking and it frightened her that nearly every thought of hers somehow managed to wrap around him and link to him like a flower garland. Kala's heart thudded nervously as the thought of flowers unlocked the memories of her wedding. She remembered the fear inside her as she watched her parents tie her to Rajan…till death…

It scared her even to this day, the thought that was, that if she hadn't seen Wolfgang in that moment, if she hadn't fainted. She would be with Rajan now. She would be his wife. Kala wondered what that would be like.

 _Rajan's Wife_

She wondered what it would entail but struggled to form such a picture and so gave up and let her mind rest a little on the subject.

Her feet naturally followed the paths towards her home despite the fact that her head was bowed in thought. She smiled gently to herself as she realised she knew nearly every crack in the pavement. She had walked this route so many times before that it's image was burned within her brain. Rajan had insisted he walk her back so that they got some time to catch up. It was sweet of him but Kala couldn't help her eager inner want to be alone.

 _Alone with Wolfgang._

Kala shook her head as she eyes widened at her own thought. It felt wrong to think of such things. Her little mind demon, tempting her. Kala bit her lip starting to feel concerned about her thoughts. She turned towards Rajan and smiled softly.

Currently, he was enthusiastically telling her about something to do with the company, which was now his. Kala thought of his father's death and her palm became a little clammy as a shiver passed over her. She did not like violence. The image of Wolfgang's blood splattered Uncle them automatically flashed into her mind and Kala's abruptly stopped within her tracks.

Rajan felt the tug of her hand as she did so and turned to her concerned.

 _That's it. I need to stop thinking about him, she told herself firmly._

Kala smiled at her potential husband to be.

"Kala?" he asked smiling back but with confusion and a little concern and responded with a rather animated fashion. She took a deep breath and a few seconds to channel her thoughts and blurted with an exhale and swing of their hands…

"Let's have coffee."

For some reason the smell of it had suddenly filled her nostrils and her throat felt cold and dry. She shivered a little and then warmed at the thought of the steamy drink.

Rajan furrowed his brow and looked up towards the sun and then Kala.

"Coffee?" he inquired a little bewildered.

Kala suddenly realised it was burning hot and the heat draped over her like a thick blanked. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she gasped softly trying to think of an explanation.

"Umm...cold coffee?" she replied meekly with a cute grin.

Rajan chuckled heartedly. She really could be rather odd at times but he still loved her for it.

"Okay. Cold Coffee it is." He smiled in agreement mostly just pleased that she wished to spend more time with him. He had noticed that she had been rather withdrawn lately and her sudden request pleased him. Maybe she was finally warming towards him again. He hoped so dearly.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the coldness of Berlin, Wolfgang slumped into his chair with a sour faced expression and his hazel eyes swirled into a darker shade as he pushed the handle of his spoon around the rim of this porcelain coffee cup with just his forefinger. He heard it's continuous scraping sound and breathed in time with it through his nose. Some of the warm steam rose up and tickled it and he brushed the tip of his nose with the back of his hand and pushed himself straighter into his chair.

Wolfgang growled like an irritated wolf cub.

He then impulsively brought down his curled iron fist upon the wooden table and the spoon slumped within his cup jumped and dived back into it's pool of coffee creating a small but noticeable plop. He was thinking of Kala and Rajan, the way he had led her away from him, grasping her hand as if dangling their union in front of him. Of course this wasn't true, Rajan had no idea of his existence but for some reason even this bothered Wolfgang. His blood bubbled. He wanted him to know…he wanted him to see. Maybe this was selfish, maybe it was primal but knowing that he remained hidden to all her world had begun to irk him so. He wanted to be part of her, not some just a secret fantasy but her reality.

Wolfgang picked up the coffee cup and gulped but then put it down in confusion and stared into its blackness. It was sweet and even more strangely, it was cold.

 _Odd_

He then slowly lifted the cup and smelled it before raising it to his eye in suspicion. Wolfgang narrowed his eyes and squinted at it in concentration.

 _Hmm._ He mused and placed it back down on the table. When Wolfgang looked up he found he again was no longer in his room but instead in some sort of café. Although this happened often, it was always miraculous. He placed both hands flat upon on the grainy patterned white table as if to measure it's realness.

Not too far from him Kala prodded her scoop of vanilla ice cream with her red striped plastic straw. It bobbed in her cup of coffee. She then took and sip, blinked rapidly and splurted causing the drink to splattered across the table. It was burning hot and bitter and she bit her tongue anxiously jumping in her seat and gasping.

Rajan jolted at her grasp and immediately came to her rescue, grabbing a couple of napkins and saving the coffee from dripping off table onto her dress but instead managing to dip the cuff of his white shirt into a pool of it.

Kala watched him embarrassed with her clumsiness.

"Brainfreeze." She quickly replied apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She then exclaimed noticing his shirt.

 _He must think I'm mad._ She noted, feeling nervous and irritated.

Wolfgang's ears pricked up attentively as he heard her voice. Immediately he looked her way.

"Kala…" he breathed as he located her and then couldn't help but smirk as his eyes trailed to discover Rajan's stained shirt. Clearly their 'date' wasn't going to plan.

Kala in the midst of it all noticed Wolfgang sitting across from her table. She glowered as she saw him smirk and Wolfgang stopped smiling as he noticed her expression.

 _Uh oh…_ He thought.

 _I should have known, of course this had something to do with him!_ She thought angrily to herself.

 _Just you wait, you wolf-demon_ she thought and suddenly Wolfgang broke out into laughter. Even though it has just been a thought, he had heard her loud and clear.

 _Wolf-demon?_ He thought back to her amused. _Really?_

Kala stared at him and pursed her lips.


	4. Jealous and Loyal

Chapter 4: Jealous and Loyal

Rajan stood from his chair, he'd managed to get more coffee on himself somehow and he continued to attempt to removed it with a damp napkin.

Kala attempted to help him and Wolfgang shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched her hand fall against his chest.

"Come home, I'm sure you can borrow one of my father's shirts." She replied thoughtfully. That was her alright. Her obligatory compassion and as much as both men adored this quality in her, in this moment only one was pleased by it's presence.

"It's okay Kala." Rajan replied however, trying to be as noble as possible while still holding her hand gently.

"After all it's only a shirt." he spoke with a smile.

She saw Wolfgang shake his head from the corner of her eye. The last thing he wanted was Rajan stripping off in her bedroom. Wolfgang glared at her unable to hide his disagreement.

"No." Kala spoke abruptly almost willing herself to disobey Wolfgang's wishes. It seemed so childish and she had no idea what was coming over her but it was almost as if she felt she needed to defy him, defy gravity…

"I know you have your meeting soon." She spoke sweetly.

"It's the least I can do." She added softly and Rajan smiled.

Wolfgang exhaled bitterly and couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Stubborn like your father I see…" he teased her.

Kala laughed. "I wouldn't let him hear that." She replied playfully.

Wolfgang stood from his chair wanting to growl but before he could do anything, Rajan had agreed.

 _Of course he'd agree._ Wolfgang muttered to himself. He'd be stupid not to.

"If you insist." Rajan replied watching her with glimmering flirting eyes as he followed her out of the café after leaving a bunch of rupees and nodding to the café owner who smiled at them remising about his early days of courtship with his wife. She yelled at him from the café kitchen and he huffed. Twenty years of marriage had certainly killed their honeymoon period.

Wolfgang kicked his chair into place and followed her. Kala had hoped he wouldn't. He was like a puppy at her heel and it unsettled her to have him so close, especially with Rajan around. Her house was only a few blocks away and they soon reached it's gate. Wolfgang hadn't stopped badgering on and Kala felt like slapping him in the face.

"What about your speech about privacy?" He yelled down the street but only she could hear him.

Kala did her best to ignore his outburst.

"So it's okay for him to be in your bedroom huh?" he hissed under his breath clearly disturbed.

He stomped his feet upon the staircase like an angry child as they travelled up to her bedroom and Kala shot him a fiery glance as she thought about her mother napping downstairs. Wolfgang stopped glumly but still agitated.

Kala disappeared to get the shirt and for a moment he was left alone in her bedroom with Rajan. He walked up to his face and scowled as if threatening him. But of course Rajan saw nothing before him. Wolfgang followed him around the room and observed the man meticulously.

"You touch her and…" he found himself hissing but before he could finish he heard Kala's footstep approaching and anticipated her return.

Rajan began to unbutton his shirt and Wolfgang's temperature climbed as he clasped his forehead. Kala returned with the shirt to face her fiancé half naked in her bedroom. Wolfgang felt something jump inside her and grit his teeth with jealously. He wasn't even that attractive.

Kala's cheeks flushed as she politely looked away whilst offering him the shirt.

Rajan smiled internally, she had looked for slightly longer than necessary. Surely that meant she was attracted to him. He stepped closer to take the shirt and studied her pupils. They'd dilated alright and she was still clutching onto the shirt sleeve as if frozen. Rajan tugged it gently and she fell slightly nearer to him. He smiled at her teasingly and Wolfgang coughed loudly.

Kala jumped and immediately let go of the shirt. She cocked her head towards Wolfgang and as she turned away to allow her fiancé to get dressed. Her eyes then hovered over to the window and she saw a black Mercedes glide into the spot outside her front gate. She recognised it as Rajan's car. The driver beeped and Wolfgang heard the noise also.

Rajan closed the last button on the shirt and glanced at the mirror to straighten his collar before joining her at the window. He saw his driver and called to him, hand signalling that he would be with him in a minute.

Wolfgang sighed with relief.

 _Finally, the Plage (nuisance) was leaving._

Rajan then turned towards Kala and thanked her for the shirt, he explained that he must leave for his meeting but he wished that they see each other again soon. She told him kindly it was no matter and that she would keep in contact.

"Nur über meine Leiche _(Over my dead bod_ y)" muttered to himself as he leaned against her wall impatiently.

Rajan slowly reached towards and brushed something off her lip his thumb, it was coffee. Kala shivered slightly at his touch. She smiled nervously and Kala watched her. His touch made her uncomfortable and Wolfgang didn't like it.

Rajan leaned towards her and Kala breathed slightly shakily.

Kala told herself to pull herself together as warning signal rang in her head. He'd kissed her before and she'd been fine. What was bothering her now? It must be because Wolfgang was in the room, well that is what she thought.

Wolfgang slid off the wall as she watched Rajan lean into her. Suddenly, everything inside him, everything between him and Kala became serious once again. Wolfgang felt a waved of jealousy and discomfort.

Kala's thoughts scuttled like mad as Rajan's mouth neared hers.

 _How can I let him kiss me with Wolfgang here?_ She thought to herself secretly. _How can I kiss him in front of the man I last kissed?_

Her heart trembled within her in such confusion.

Luckily her worries ceased when a sharp beeping noise pulled them apart. Wolfgang closed his eyes in some sort of prayer of thanks. Wolfgang never prayed but things were differed when it came to Kala. He was different.

All eyes darted to the source of the noise. It was Kala's alarm clock, she had woken early to go to the beach and so her normal late alarm rang now. She walked over to it to turn it off and Rajan heard his driver beep again. He glanced at his watch. He was running late and so he with a quick explanation and kiss on her hand he took leave of.

Kala barely heard what he said. She just sank onto her bed and sighed with her head in her hands.

Wolfgang watched her.


	5. All's Fair In Love & War

Chapter 5: All's Fair In Love & War 

Kala tensed and pressed her face into her hand in distress. Her brain felt as it was being torn in two and she couldn't even begin to explain the state of heart. Her breathing shook as she struggled to stay strong but she couldn't and she found herself croaking into sob.

Wolfgang stepped closer feeling her pain all too strongly and was unable to stay still. In the moment he didn't care at all about anything but the fact that she was hurting. He didn't care that he was she was engaged; he didn't care that she probably still hated him for what he was. The monster that murdered his uncle in cold blood. All he knew is that needed to be with her and as much as she made herself deny it, she needed him too.

Wolfgang strode over to bed and sitting beside her wrapped his arms strongly and protectively around her and pulled her to him. He was prepared for her to struggle and resist him but to his surprise she did not. She fell into his lap lightly and buried against his chest, her hands still covering her face. Kala felt his scent envelope her and she sobbed as she admitted to herself how very much she had missed him.

Wolfgang pulled her closer, rearranging her into a comfortable position so she could hide herself away like she wanted to. He didn't want to push her or unsettle her in any way for the fear that she'd tear herself away from him. He felt so relieved when she did not and he felt so privileged to hold her as such, to be near her as such.

Kala murmured in his arms as her feelings continued to confuse her one after the other. Again and again. She felt nerved tingle inside her every time she even suspected Rajan was about to touch her yet here she was nestled in Wolfgang's lap feeling completely safe and at home. Kala was fairly sure that Rajan had probably never wielded a weapon or hurt anyone brutally throughout his entire life yet here in the arms of someone who had. Someone who she had watched kill coldly, she felt more safe than she had ever felt before. Nothing made sense. She felt that her world, her morals, her life was crumbling internally and she did not know how to make sense of any of it.

Wolfgang remained silent, he knew that she was thinking and he didn't want to disturb her. Instead he tucked his chin lightly by her and felt peace in her closeness. A few minutes passed before Kala stirred and her face crept out to greet him. She felt small and vulnerable and Wolfgang warmed inwardly to her delicate natured. He knew she could be incredibly snappish if she needed to be, but seeing her like this tugged something inside him. A need to protect her to keep her safe, to be hers.

He looked down at the and smiled gently. She looked away shyly but then back at him, her eyes sparling. Their mouths were so close Wolfgang had to fight so many feelings within him to stop himself from kissing her hard, with need. Although in other circumstances he would have obliged with no thought, he felt that Kala would find his actions rude but then again there was so much more to her than what met the eye. When he looked at her now, he almost tasted her want for him.

Kala stared up at Wolfgang. She was pretty certain her heart had stopped. She felt frozen within the moment unsure how to act or what to do. He was so near her… so near and his mouth…

Kala blinked rapidly and Wolfgang chuckled.

"If you want me to kiss you please just say…" the words left his lips strangely confidently with a playful teasing tone. He didn't at all expect her to say…

"Yes." Kala squeaked.

Wolfgang felt the tug, tug harder. The rope between them loosened and he allowed the pull to guide him. He had stopped laughing and was looking at her seriously, searching her face to find proof that she meant it. That he wasn't just hearing things. That despite the shootout, that despite the situation with Rajan she really had said yes. He worried that she would regret but then suddenly heard his closest friend Felix's slurry drawl of a voice inside his head.

 _All's fair in love and war Wolfie, All's fair in love and war…_

After that Wolfgang knew that now nothing could stop him…

He held her firmly and sliced the distance between them, his mouth landing on hers and cupping her head against him. Kala whined softly as she felt his lips and the mix of bittersweet coffee brought her intense delight. She felt her body rise up to his and fell more prominently into her lap. She found herself kissing him back just as strongly and she felt his firm hands slide down to her waist. Her heart pattered at a demon-tamed speed.

Kala ran her fingers in his hair and looked down at him as they stopped to breathe. He then chastely kissed her and lifting her carefully, skilfully swivelled her so that she lay on her bed. He watched attentively for her reaction and when he saw that she was comfortable Wolfgang hovered over her and kissed her neck tenderly before nuzzling her ear. He was rarely gentle but with her it was like second nature. Kala crooned and her body tingled as she found her arms wrapping around him. He felt so taut, so solid and real. He felt more real than anything she had touched before.

When Wolfgang felt her hands trace is torso his breathing hitched. He wanted her so badly but he knew that he couldn't rush this. Yet she was so addicting….

They both wondered how it could possible get any better…if it felt this…good. Wolfgang groaned pressing his forwards against Kala's and they both caught their breaths. What would it be like in real space?

Kala squirmed.

Wolfgang found her mouth once again and kissed her harder and her soft sounds drove him mad. She cupped his cheek and raked a fingernail gently down his stubbled jaw.

"Wolfgang." She whispered softly and he kissed her forehead. His gentleness soothed her. It calmed her. It made her feel safe.

"Kala." He whispered back and she nodded against the crook of his neck in reply. It tickled him pleasingly. Kala felt so lost in the moment, she struggled to think. He was so…distracting…

Wolfgang had so much to say to her he didn't know where to start.

He brushed her hair away from her eyes and looked down at her.

"I shouldn't have said what I said." He spoke, his voice croaking a little.

"Said what?" she asked looking at him.

"That you have to marry him." he replied.

Kala's heart thudded in her chest and they came back to version of reality she didn't like.

Kala sat up and Wolfgang moved away from her to give her some space.

The entire thing was such a mess.

"I don't want to marry him." She admitted but she still found it painstaking to do so.

"Then don't." he replied firmly, he kneeled in front of her.

"Don't marry him Kala." He repeated.

Kala looked back into his pleading eyes.

After a few seconds she attempted opening her mouth to speak.


End file.
